Double 0
by Snow22
Summary: When new discovers old, romances and family problems arise. Based on the movie 9 with two 0 OCs.


It was a seemingly normal day. The sun had just risen and like always, 0 was the one to awaken before any of the other stitchpunks. Not even her lover 2 was sprung from deep slumber. But she didn't blame him, he's stayed up all night working on special roller skates for 5. 1 was snoozing away on a hand-made chair, holding one cheek in a hand as 8 was upon his stomach near the priest. 0 smiled, taking her special carved knife from the leather belt on her wide hips. She approached the plants within the pots lined up nicely from her asking a few weeks ago for 8 to help. Ever since the gases had disappeared, these life-giving green plants were springing up in healthy manners. It was her job to keep them in healthy shape and to heal the others when they were injured. "I am to heal us." She continued to whisper, watering the plants using the system she and 2 had developed together.

She patted the cross stitch on her left cheek, sighing at remembrance of how she retrieved it. But despite her awkward feelings, she smiled up at the leaves that caressed the sunlight.

Suddenly 6 spread his fingers on her back, then placed the ink-filled nubs upon her shoulder. A nervous expression was placed on his face as he murmured, "Ma…I found someone else in the Emptiness."

"Yes?" She asked, in curiosity. He moved his fingers apart then together, as the ends of his mouth curved upwards slightly.

"She…She uhh has your number."

"What?" 0 asked, cocking her head. A duplicate number? How was that possible? Maybe the Scientist wasn't the only Creator? Despite the buzzing questions in her head, 6 grabbed her hand and pulled lightly. "Come on, ma. I'll show you."

They swerved past the sleeping stitchpunks, the twins buried under blankets of papers still trying to read. 7 was upriht, mask ove her face as her eyes were closed. 5, 0's beloved son-like figure was near the elevator, sprawled inside a can for protection. She hated to see 1 change him so much.

The other 0 was stooped over, a bright purple color in her gray form striped vertically like a hood on her head. She turned about and the elder 0 saw the purple single digit upon her back with rope tied in a neat bow on her neck.

The elder 0 gasped, smiling at her. She was a bit timid, scooting away of her butt after she took her eyes from the sketches that 6 had drawn. "No, deary! It's quite alright, I am a friend."

"a friend?" She asked, blinking. The word was familiar to her and she straightened up. Her back was still a bit slouched as she approached the older female. "Hello there, I guess you're the other 0 that 6 was talking about?"

"Yes, he and the others consider me to me like a mother. Well except 2 and 1, they're my age!" She chuckled slightly, holding onto her shoulder. Suddenly the younger 0 wrapped her fingers around the elder counterpart's waist, feeling maternal and comforting warmth within the older rag doll who looked battered. Stitching was everyone on her body, making her curious to as how she looked so worn.

The older 0 looked at herself slightly and smiled to her. "Oh, yes! Do you want to know how all of this, and the others came to live here? It's a bit of a story, but I'll tell you dearest."

"Yes…Yes ma'am. I'd love to hear a story. "

So during the afternoon, word had spread throughout the cathedral that 0 was telling a tale. Hers were always special because they were even more vivid than the projections of the twins.

5 smiled at his maternal figure, helping her to sit down in the chair he created from paper clips when he realized her age. 2 was naturally in the front row, placing his hat down and setting the walking stick upon the floor. 1 couldn't believe he was being forced to hear this but it was 8 that had persuaded him to, making sad faces earlier.

The twins fumbled around trying to earn a seat but as they leapt were caught by 7, who smiled setting them down on either side. When they crossed their arms with a huff, she simply had to rub their hoods to make them smile. 6 and the younger 0 cuddled together, holding hands as they sat down.

0 cleared her throat, sighing as she made a head count to see as they were all there. After double checking she nodded and rose her hand to the stain glass window. "Years and years ago, when we were brand new to this world, things were a lot different. There was no danger whatsoever, no robots, no Beasts. Just us. 1 was the first, as obvious. He didn't really approve of my creation, seeing as I was the new model for the other dolls, all of you my children." The younger 0 cocked her head at hearing this.

"But despite that, all of us were young. Me, 1 and 2 were all very close and protected each other. And believe it or not, back then 1 was willing to fight."

1 huffed slightly as 8 stared at him in a different view.

"He carried with him at all times a needle. 2 after seeing me fashioned a paring knife for me to not only garden but to defend myself. And 2 always had his hookshot which later was graciously given to our lovable son 5."

5 scratched his head slightly, a bit embarrassed by this.

"So one day, due to the continuing war outside, we were curious to as what the world had beyond the windows of the lab. So it was 2 that made the elevator so we could see. And we were terrified. Despite this, 1 was determined to end the threats we received from the Beasts. The Cat Beast was the worst of our worries, and even though the Scientist tried, we could not get it to stop trying to hurt us. So 1 took off into the battle, saying how he had to sacrifice himself for the good of others. Terrified we followed him into the war beyond and it was I who was caught by the Cat Beast first. It knocked me out, but 2 has told me that it carried me to its lair, set me down on a pile of junk and was about to destroy me. Just as it raised a paw…" The others gasped in anticipation while 0 rose her hand mimicking the Beast. "2 swept in and shot at its ribs. It flung him about but 1 took the fight and pounced upon its hind legs. Oh was that Beast cross! It flailed and flung about until it cut up my midsection and a part of my cheek." She pointed at the stitched areas carefully and sat up, continuing. "From that moment on, 1 was terrified to see any of us become hurt. He became overprotective and a bit selfish."

The others nodded in agreement as 1 stood up. 7 knocked him down and huffed, "Let her finish."

0 smiled at this and adjusted the leather belt that held the knife. "So then he claimed himself leader and kept us in the church unless 2 needed materials for an invention or I wanted water for my plants."

The younger 0 was in awe of this shortened tale, but felt an undying feeling within her soul. She was inspired by this older duplicate, watching with amazement as 5 helped her to stand. Despite getting nearly mauled by a Beast, she was strong and proof that all of them had the capability to be strong and continue living.

The younger apporahced the older an shook her hand, "You…are wonderful."

"No, my dear. You are. You and the others are such amazing things. You need to know that, dear. Just remember that, whenever you are in need that as I am there to always heal, you have the strength to change this world."

Part 2

The younger of the 0s took refuge with 6 in the upper levels of the Cathedral. Things were peaceful then, no longer were the rumbles of war proceeding outside. The older 0 hummed as she hovered over the head of a flower, legs wrapped around the stalk as she was about to slice about. 2 looked up and waved, "be careful, sweetie!"

"I am!" She remarked, slicing the daisy head clear off and letting it fall down onto the soil. She jumped down, moaning a bit as she cracked her neck a bit, "Oh, I've got to stop doing that! I'm not as young as I used to be!"

The two chuckled as he helped her lift the flower up. "So what's this for?"

"Oh well, 8 has been feeling a bit down lately. 1's been super grumpy lately; leaving the poor baby upset all the time. I wanted to make sure he cheered up, so giving him a bright cheery flower might brighten him up!"

When the two helped each other haul the flower into the elevator and rise it up the second level, the first thing they saw towards the right was the stooped figure of 6 looking to the angelic stain glass. He was so captivated by the image before him. He placed his hands on the bottom and looked to us as the young 0 was sleeping near his feet. He smiled, waving them over and pointed at the angel.

When 2 and the elder 0 approached he continued to stare at the glass. "0, her, was telling me stories last night about this so we could get to sleep. She said that there's another place, a good place where things like us go when we don't have bodies anymore. She said, inside us is a soul…and that soul goes up and has wings in a place called Heaven."

2 was interested by this but 0 looked intensive. She had already known about this subject and smiled slightly as 6 turned back to the glass.

1 was sitting down on his seat, listening to the voices quietly with a small smile. Surprisingly it was not evil in the least and had a warm feel to it. 8 smiled brightly as 2 lied down the flower before the area. 8 brushed the petals with a nod and let 2 go back towards the glass. The sun sparkled, making its image fall upon the floor.

6 looked at the image on the floor and stared up towards his parent-like figures. "So…do you think it's real?"

0 smiled and held 6 close, "Of course dear. We are very blessed every day."

"God is with us?"

"Yes, God is with us. She…" she pointed at the young 0, curled around a jar of ink with a peaceful look upon her face, "Is very much proof of that."

"Well, so are you then ma. I mean, after all that abuse you went through from the cat beast." He looked towards all her stitching with a slight guilt, "you survived even when it nearly ripped you to shreds."

2 and 0 looked to each other lovingly. "Get back to sleep, sweetie."

6 nodded and curled alongside the young 0. The elder component turned to 1 and smirked, "Hey there brother-in-law. What are you so happy about?"

1 shook his head and jingled the bell slightly, "You have such a way with the children and the grandkids. It amazes me how much patience everyone has at times…I suppose."


End file.
